Festival de Lágrimas
by Esthelar
Summary: A pesar de haber sido vencido por el hada rusa, el héroe sonrió. Fue un evento memorable que se convirtió en un festival de lágrimas. Pero esto no había terminado. / Advertencia: Spoilers.


**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí su servidora se reporta de nuevo antes de navidad para compartirles el siguiente oneshot basándome en el último episodio. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Summary: A pesar de haber sido vencido por el hada rusa, el héroe sonrió. Fue un evento memorable que se convirtió en un festival de lágrimas. Pero esto no había terminado. /Advertencia: Spoilers.**

 ** _Disclaimers: Yuri! on Ice y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Kubou Mitsurou._**

* * *

 _No hay mayor progreso que reconocer los pequeños pasos con los que marcamos el inicio de todo._

.

Desde que era un niño tuvo que recorrer un largo camino para convertirse en un gran patinador.

Para un nativo de Kazajistán, era casi imposible alcanzar esa meta por el sistema educativo que manejaban y además no soportaba el ritmo que mantenían los juniors de Rusia.

Se tuvo que mover varias veces por tren, después de Rusia se trasladó a Estados Unidos y más tarde se fue a Canadá.

Se las tuvo que arreglar por sí solo la mayor parte del tiempo, con las barreras de distintos idiomas e idiosincrasias como sistemas educativos, entrenando duro aunque fuese _invisible_ para los demás, y estuvo lejos de su patria por años, antes de por fin regresar a su hogar con la medalla de bronce un año antes de cumplir 18 años.

Hizo historia cuando logró competir al nivel del campeón mundial Viktor Nikiforov y Christophe Giacometti, por lo tanto fue reconocido como un héroe para su país.

 _Otabek Altin, el Héroe de Kazajistán._

 _El primer kazajo en llegar al Grand Prix Final con solo 17 años de edad._

 _._

Este año la mitad de los patinadores hicieron historia en la final, con los récords de Viktor Nikiforov siendo rotos, y por la llegada de un chico tailandés a la final siendo el primero de su país en las grandes ligas.

Puede que el Grand Prix Final ya terminara y las medallas fueron entregadas, pero los espectadores continuaban eufóricos y ahora estarían esperando muchísimo más de los finalistas para los eventos próximos.

Fue un desenlace histórico que marcó las vidas de los patinadores involucrados y sus fanáticos a nivel mundial.

Tal vez no llegó a los primeros tres lugares, tal vez no regresaría a su país con la medalla de oro como deseaba al principio, pero para este último año se había llevado con él algo mucho mejor.

 _La experiencia de haber enfrentado una adversidad…_

 _Y también un lazo de amistad._

Todo su esfuerzo no fue en vano, porque dio lo mejor de sí mismo y si perdió es porque esta vez necesitaba mucho más que mejorar, sintió que tuvo un verdadero progreso en un plazo muy corto de tiempo y que debía seguir avanzando. El haber llegado a la final ese año le dio la oportunidad de entablar amistad con Yuri Plisetski, un lazo que ahora consideraba como uno de los más preciados.

Por eso la derrota no le generó mucha carga en sus hombros como creía, reconoció sin problemas que tenía excelentes rivales, oponentes que eran buenas personas fuera de la pista.

 _Fue un evento memorable que se convirtió en un festival de lágrimas._

Los ganadores fueron los que más las derramaron en el evento, los que más corazón y empeño le pusieron en el programa libre cuando creyeron que la situación se estaba poniendo en su contra. Y ahí estaban, en los primeros tres lugares recibiendo medallas.

No le pesó felicitar a los ganadores, pero sobre todo aplaudió durante la última presentación.

Aplaudió a ese chico que hizo historia rompiendo un récord mundial a sus 15 años.

Aplaudió por el pequeño soldado ruso que rompió en llanto tan pronto se vio saliendo con vida de aquel campo de batalla congelado.

Valió la pena toda esa experiencia.

A pesar de haber sido superado por _el hada rusa_ , el héroe sonrió.

 _Pero esto no había terminado._

Su meta de ganar el campeonato por Kazajistan seguía latente, y continuaría luchando hasta el final, porque el hielo es su campo de batalla en el cual seguiría adentrándose para sobrevivir.

Todavía tenía oportunidad de superarlos en los años venideros, —junto con el Yuri japonés y JJ— Yuri Plisetski no solo es un excelente rival que debía superar en el próximo Grand Prix Final, también es su amigo.

Es su primer amigo del extranjero.

Ese amigo que siempre quería hacerse el chico rudo frente a todo el mundo, cuando en realidad era una persona con poca experiencia muy frágil y emocional que valoraba los lazos por encima de lo demás.

Una persona dura de corazón no podría patinar como lo hizo Yuri durante sus presentaciones.

Con la gracia y elegancia de una prima ballerina sin llegar a serlo del todo.

El nuevo campeón mundial nacido en Rusia.

.

 _Felicitar al hada rusa sería lo primero que haría…_

 _Pero muy pronto…_

 _Muy pronto, el héroe kazajo de nuevo lo alcanzaría._

* * *

El amor se manifiesta de distintas maneras…

El hada rusa esa temporada presentó al amor incondicional.

 _Agape._

Amigos, familia…

Una persona a que proteger…

 _Lazos valiosos…_

El cuidarlos era su más grande deber.

.

Desde pequeño ya era talentoso para el patinaje, y eso con el tiempo lo llevó a convertirse en el campeón mundial junior.

Sin embargo se volvió arrogante con el tiempo.

A los 14 años ya era un chico que por sus feas miradas y mal vocabulario podrías confundirlo fácilmente con un pandillero, si es que no lo conocías.

Después… todo cambió a raíz que visitó Japón persiguiendo a Viktor Nikiforov para que cumpliera su promesa, descubrió que no era el mejor y necesitaba echarle más empeño a los entrenamientos. Fue entonces que _Agape, el amor incondicional_ se convirtió en la base para su camino a la victoria.

.

Yuri fue un cúmulo de sentimientos mientras patinaba con belleza, la noticia del posible retiro de Yuuri Katsuki si ganaba el oro no le había caído nada bien.

 _El 'tazón de cerdo' había mejorado mucho en un plazo muy corto de tiempo, demostrando ser un verdadero rival y una persona de buen corazón que luchó contra sus inseguridades para llegar a donde estaba. Sin embargo, Viktor le informó con ánimos decaídos que el chico en cuestión se retiraría del patinaje si llegaba a ganar el oro; poco después el mayor lo abrazó, pero ese gesto que recibió había sido en realidad un grito de auxilio, porque le había dicho que diera lo mejor de sí, con la obvia intención de evitar a toda costa que Yuuri abandonara el patinaje._

Es verdad que al principio el rubio no quería al japonés dentro de la pista, incluso le echó en cara la primera vez que debería retirarse, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. En esos 8 meses entrenando duro, los dos se esforzaron muchísimo para reconstruir sus virtudes y la confianza en sí mismos, y reconoció en ese chico a un buen rival y una persona que valía la pena tener dentro de su vida.

 _¡Joder!_

 _¡En realidad desde un principio lo admiraba!_

Aunque llegase a fallar en cada salto, Yuuri Katsuki te atrapaba con su secuencia de pasos.

 _Por su abuelo…_

 _Por Otabek…_

 _Por todas las personas que creyeron en él…_

 _Iba a poner su corazón en el cierre del programa y ganaría el primer lugar._

 _¡Ese cerdo con el oro no se le iba a escapar!_

 _._

La coreografía fue intensa y desgastante para su cuerpo por los cuádruples que realizó, y la fea caída que sufrió a la mitad solo incrementó la adrenalina que por su cuerpo fluyó, impulsándolo a levantarse inmediatamente para avanzar.

 _Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar_

 _Pero en medio de la batalla tuvo que aguantar._

Cuando el quinceañero acabó con su presentación libre, estaba terriblemente agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Sentía los latidos de su corazón hasta la garganta, y mientras más aire entraba a sus pulmones y las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, más se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas que no tardarían mucho en salir.

No pudo soportarlo más, y cayó de rodillas sobre el hielo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras sollozaba y las lágrimas escapaban, ignorando al público que lo aclamaba y aplaudía mientras hacía catarsis de todas las emociones acumuladas.

Dio todo de sí mismo al final

Teniendo presente en su mente a todos los que le importaban e interesaba impresionar.

 _¿Lo había conseguido?_

Había tenido una falla, y ahora no estaba seguro de haber cumplido con el pedido sutil pero desesperado de Viktor de dar lo mejor de sí para evitar así el retiro de Yuuri.

Sus sentimientos se confundieron cuando los jueces anunciaron los resultados finales, y fueron solo 0.12 puntos los que alejaron a Yuuri Katsuki del primer lugar.

 _Por poco y no lo conseguía._

Un poquito más y provocaba que Viktor Nikiforov perdiera a su musa inspiradora en un mar de lágrimas, así como la oportunidad de que el campeón de cabello plateado regresara al hielo la siguiente temporada como muchos fanáticos y rivales ansiaban.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y se bajó del podio, fue a sentarse en una banca, se puso su chamarra favorita y con una pequeña toalla se retiró los vestigios del sudor de su rostro. Estaba sumamente cansado, y si pudiera hacerlo caería ahí mismo como muerto sobre la banca para luego despertar como dos o tres días después.

Pero no lo hizo…

.

 _Ya era hora de volver a casa…_

 _Y a sus compañeros debía decirles adiós._

 _En especial, debía ir al exterior para despedirse del héroe._

* * *

—Nos veremos pronto, Yuri.

El kazajo dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro y un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Espera…! —ante esa petición no tuvo de otra más que hacerlo, pero Yuri lo miraba con cierto desasosiego y eso llamó su atención. —Otabek, ¿seguiremos en contacto?

Sonrió ligeramente por aquella interrogante. _¿Solo para eso lo había detenido antes de irse?_

 _Le pareció muy tierno de su parte…_

 _Era como un gatito._

…

Oh.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

Esa pregunta sobresaltó al ruso, otro poco y parecía más un gato por la forma en que se le erizaron los cabellos en un milisegundo.

—¡P-Por supuesto que lo somos! —rebatió avergonzado por la insinuación de haberlo puesto en duda, y lo señaló con el dedo acusador. —¡No escaparás de mí tan fácilmente!

Esa declaración por poco hizo reír al héroe de los kazajos, pero por supuesto que se contuvo. No era su estilo demostrar abiertamente sus emociones, mucho menos al aire libre donde los paparazis abundaban y en las redes sociales todo publicaban.

—Lo tendré presente. —contestó disimulando una sonrisa mientras se ponía su casco y arrancaba su moto. —Hasta luego. —y se despidió, antes de por fin emprender su marcha para perderse en el horizonte.

Yuri no se pudo contener, así que pegó sus manos al rostro a modo de megáfono para gritarle a lo lejos.

—¡Hasta luego, _Beka_! —fue lo último que escuchó el kazajo mientras se alejaba. Por supuesto que, ni uno ni el otro fue consciente de las sonrisas que ahora mantenían en sus rostros, generados por aquel apodo.

Porque los dos habían ganado este encuentro.

 _Al final el hada vio partir al héroe_

 _Con la promesa de mantener su lazo por siempre._

 _._

 _Con la promesa de regresar a la pista de hielo para una vez más enfrentarse._

 _._

 _._

~Fin~

* * *

 **A principios de diciembre empecé a ver Yuri on Ice debido a que se hizo demasiado viral entre mis contactos, y el último capítulo de la temporada me hizo llorar (también el anterior), al punto que me llenó con esa dramática necesidad de escribir algo para este fandom… pero advierto que como es el primero que escribo para YOI no estoy completamente familiarizada con los personajes, pero al menos lo intenté.**

 **Ustedes mis queridos lectores, serán los jueces.**

 **PD: Sí, (además de Viktor y Yuuri) ahora shippeo a Yurio con Otabek… *susurra*** ** _Benditos fanarts de tumblr_** **.**


End file.
